Lemonade Mouth  How love works
by GatoradeGal99
Summary: Title doesn't really fit the story :  Hope you enjoy!not much drama.


After their big concert at Dante's Pizzeria, Charlie found himself helplessly in love with Mo. It used to be just a small little crush, but now it has ballooned up to being head-over-heels-in-love. He stuttered every time he talked to her, he had to stop himself from staring at her daring brown eyes, her flowing mane of black hair, her luscious mouth and her elegant figure. Every time he thought of her he found himself on the verge of drooling. He would curse himself for being such a loser around her. She and Scott were broken up; So Charlie knew he had to act fast.

Charlie, Stella, Wen and Olivia were waiting at the park for Mo to arrive. Charlie's palms grew sweaty and he started to tense up. He was trying too hard to act cool to impress her. "Where is she?" Olivia said anxiously. She checked her watch anxiously, Wen smiled at her happily. "Calm down Liv, she'll be here soon" he comforted her. He playfully punched her shoulder. She looked up at smiled at him. Olivia was secretly happy he had started calling her 'Liv' everyone called her Olivia, but Wen gave her a nickname, she felt special. Olivia couldn't help but to find Wen just a tad-bit cute. Little did she know, Wen thought she was pretty, But their tiny crushes on one another combined didn't come close to what Charlie felt for Mo.

"Sorry I'm late guys!" a radiant voice spoke. Charlie jumped up and ran over to greet her. She was wearing that aqua blue dress that Charlie adored on her. The blue brought out her gorges eyes. "Hi Mo!" he practically yelled. She seemed a little shocked with his volume. "Hey Charlie" she said awkwardly. She walked away and joined the rest of the group on the picnic table, nestling next to Stella and Olivia.

_Way to go Charlie, now she thinks you're a freak_, Charlie cursed himself. _I hate myself_, he thought instead of said, so no one heard him. Charlie awkwardly strutted over to the table, trying to keep his cool. He locked his eyes on Mo. Her, Stella and Olivia were laughing at a joke Wen had told. Her head bent back as she laughed, her laugh was as beautiful as everything about her. He walked forward and BAM, tripped on a big log. He fell on the dirt, getting stains all over his gray shirt, His Head hitting the cement hard. "CHARLIE!" they band yelled in unison. Wen and Olivia were the first one to come near him, soon followed Mo and Stella. Mo leaned down next to him as Wen and Olivia flipped him onto his back.

Olivia wasn't sure if Wen noticed, but when they flipped Charlie over, their hands were placed onto each others. His big warm hand caressed her soft tiny one perfectly. Olivia felt really giddy and delighted, even though Charlie was hurt, she felt great. Wen did notice, in fact, he anticipated it.

Mo looked at Charlie's warm brown eyes; she rested his head on her knee and ran her fingers through his long brown hair. "Charlie?" "Are you okay?" she asked him nervously. He fell pretty hard, and she was worried he might not be conscious. Charlie's eyes began to open, vision was hazed and distorted, and suddenly all he saw was Mo. Her mouth was moving but he didn't hear a word. His heart fluttered with pure love and goodness, how can someone be so beautiful, so perfect? He asked himself.

"Is he okay?" Stella asked Mo. Mo looked at her with concern in her eyes. "I don't know! He's not talking" She said nervously. "Mo?" Charlie finally spoke. They all looked him, happy and relieved. "Yes, Yes Charlie I'm here!" she said lovingly. "I'm so glad your okay!" She choked back on happy tears, Charlie was okay, and her best friend (one of her best friends) was okay. "Charlie, Can you get up?" Olivia asked from his feet. "I'll try" He croaked, spitting out dirt. Mo grabbed his left hand and Stella took his right. They both pulled him up as he kicked his feet to try to stand.

Wobbly, Charlie stood up. Stella released his hand, but Mo didn't release until she guided him to the picnic table. She gently moved along slowly with him, like a mother teaching her toddler to walk. Soon enough he was sitting on the bench, grasping his head, but smiling that over-bite smile of his.

Wen had sat himself next to Olivia smoothly; he wanted her to notice he was there. Olivia glanced at him, but quickly fought her gaze. _Don't stare _she told herself. Olivia was shy around people as it is, but around Wen, she was even shyer, but once he was talking to her she was lost in the clouds and didn't really feel nervous of scared at all, she just felt happy. Mo had sat herself next to Olivia and Charlie, Stella rested on right of Charlie on the edge. The band laughed and talked and soon enough, it was time to go. Mo left early so her father wouldn't get anxious that her 'study group' ran late.

Mo had told her father she had a study group because he did not approve of the Band. He had never met any of them officially, yet he claimed he didn't 'approve'. Plus, anytime Mo had played the Bass in the house it would grow a war between her upstairs and him down-stairs. She felt bad for the constant fighting, but he had to understand this is what she was doing and that's that.

Before Mo had left, she asked Charlie how he was feeling. She didn't have a crush on him, which kind of idea grossed Mo out a little; she just wanted to make sure her best friend was okay. Mo had fluttered off after Charlie reassured her he was fine. Secretly, his head was pounding like Niagara Falls, but he liked the attention he was acquiring from Mo, it made him feel good.

Next to leave was Charlie. Wen made sure he got into a cab instead of walking, Wen even paid cab-fair, which made Olivia appreciate him more.

"Why did he take a cab?" Stella asked him when he retreated to his spot next to Olivia, their arms touching. "I didn't want Dizzy over there hurting himself" he joked. Olivia laughed. Wen could always make Olivia laugh, and she loved it. "Alright well, I got to babysit the braincases!" Stella announced with ease. She swung her jean backpack over her shoulder as she got up. "See you guys later" she said as she walked off, soon she disappeared over the horizon.

Wen and Olivia laughed nervously. They were so close on a lone bench. It seemed weird and awkward. "So, how's Nancy?" Wen asked breaking the silence. "She-…" Olivia began, but she couldn't finish. Nancy was even worse. She wouldn't eat or even get up, it worried Olivia deeply, and being with Wen usually made her forgets about her troubles, but he brought it up to her. "Oh, Sorry…" he murmured. Wen could tell he upset Olivia, and he hated seeing her down about Nancy or her mom or dad. So he changed the subject. "Do you um, want me to walk you home? Maybe?" he said awkwardly. _Smooth move bro. _he sarcastically told himself. "Yeah, Um, I'd like that" she said and smiled. "I like when you smile" Wen said, mystified by her.

"Sorry that was just…." He tried to find the right words to make up for his fall, but nothing could fix what he had blurted out. Olivia nodded oddly, as if saying 'Yeah it's okay'. _He likes my smile _she said in her head, feeling the butterflies in her stomach.

Wen walked Olivia all the way up to the door of her house. She thanked him and smiled, Making Wen's crush on her a little tiny bit bigger. He and her hugged a friend hug at her door, Wen wrapped his arms around her, mostly on her strawberry scented blonde hair. She was a little surprised at the hug, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. The hug lasted for about 3 seconds, then they untwined and Olivia fiddled through her purse for her house key. _KISS HER! COME ON WEN KISS HER! YOU HUGGED HER, KISS HER! _Wen's mind practically screamed. His brain wanted to, but he couldn't move. He was practically immobile. She got the key into the lock and opened the door. "Bye!" she waved casually as she went into the house.

As soon as the door was closed she pressed her back up the door and let out a heavy sigh… the sigh of young love.

Charlie couldn't stop thinking about Mo and the park. How she held his hand for a long times, how her fingers ran through his hair, how she cared to lean over him and asked him so much if he was okay. She was the sweetest girl ever, and she really cared. If only Charlie knew if she liked him or not, he desperately needed to know.

Mo had wondered if Charlie was okay. That was the 5737658749 billionth times she had wondered about that. This was like an obsession. At the random times of the day she would just randomly think about that. When she was studying, when she was sewing, when she was rocking out on her Bass guitar, she thought about him. She even contemplated if she should call him a few times. What was this? She never thought about if Scott was okay when he broke his wrist, and Charlie didn't break anything! Looking back, she realized something. Charlie was always there when Scott wasn't. When Scott wouldn't call her back because she was in Lemonade Mouth, Charlie ran to comfort her. Charlie always helped me get pumped up by telling me I would do great. When Scott was spotted with Jules, Charlie and the band were there, but mostly Charlie helped 'ME' out. Charlie has always been there for her. She smiled at all the memories. I'm returning a favor by caring about him, she told herself, and went off with her normal day.

Stella once again was ignored by mom. The braincases were being total… geniuses. I hate my Stupid abnormal genius brothers. Why do they have to be so smart? So poised and sophisticated like 45 year old business men? They got all the attention from everyone. I was just some rebellious, hair cutting, authority hating, mindless let down. So what I'm not curing freaking cancer? I am in a great garage band that seems to have a real future! Doesn't that get some recognition? Obviously not, it's so unfair. Why can't I get some attention? Stella normally didn't care about the attention she received from her family, but this was just ridiculous. She didn't just want attention, she craved it, and she needed it. And if Stella couldn't get a little attention from being good, she would have to be bad. Boy, would she be bad.

Olivia hugged Nancy to her chest. She knew it was Nancy's time soon, but she didn't want it to happen. Nancy couldn't leave, she had to stay. The thought of living without Nancy killed Olivia. Tears streamed down her face and onto Nancy's soft black fur. Nancy looked up at Olivia. Nancy seemed to know what Olivia was feeling 24\7. Nancy wasn't just a pet, Nancy wasn't just her last piece of Olivia's mom, and Nancy was her friend. Olivia sat in her room in the dark, Nancy breathing on her chest. She quietly whispered "I love you Nancy, don't ever leave me". Nancy mewed quietly, as if saying _I love you too Olivia. _Olivia kissed Nancy's forehead as she breathed slowly.

Wen was chasing his little sister around the house. She had taken his personal notebook, where he wrote raps and songs, but he mostly wanted it back because he recently had doodled Olivia's name on the last page. It was big and colorful. There were no hearts, stars or anything like that.

He knew if Georgie saw it, he would be screwed. She would tease and taunt Wen, and if Olivia ever came over, there would be paying and bribing. Wen chased Emily through the kitchen and living room hopelessly. Wen was fast, but Georgie was small, she quickly maneuvered couches, counters and chairs. "GEORGIE HAND IT OVER!" he yelled. "NO!" she said, holding the book in the air, taunting him. "Come and get it!"She teased. Wen lunged forward for the book, but ended up grabbing Georgie's ankle. He pulled her to him, and they fought on the floor. Georgie was kicking and thrashing as Wen pulled her hair and grabbed her. "WHAT is going on here?" their dad asked them, Standing over them with a disapproving look on his face. Georgie and Wen stopped thrashing and looked up at their father with surprised looks. Georgie jumped up and tried to run past dad, but dad grabbed her shirt collar. She helplessly tried to escape, but she was only 8, her strength was no match for his.

Wen got up too, and was just about to share his defense, when he noticed his father confiscate the notebook. This is it, there no fighting what he will see. He would see Olivia's name, there was no stopping it. His father flipped through the pages of raps and songs, and then stopped at the last page. He looked at the page then at Wen, he chuckled and handed it over to Wen. Embarrassed, Wen went straight to his room for the rest of the night.

Scott strummed his guitar, going too slowly to hit the right notes. He couldn't get his mind off of Mo. She wouldn't talk to him; she wouldn't even look at him. He had lost the only girl who had understood him for who he was. And Scott was so heart-broken over the mistake he made, he barely heard Ray when Ray yelled at him to keep up.

NEXT DAY:

Charlie stared at the board in Math, b period. Mo sat a desk in front of him. She was wearing a pin-stripe black skirt and a light brown tank-top. Scott was 2 desks on the left of Mo. Charlie watched Scott. Scott kept glancing in Mo's direction, probably trying to catch her gaze. Charlie felt disgusted by Scott. Scott had Mo, and he flirted with Jules. Mo was a prize, and Jules flirted with anything that had a pulse. Mo deserved better than Scott, Charlie then pledged to himself that if he ever got the privilege to date Mo, he would never take her for granted.

Mo kept trying to not notice that Scott wouldn't stop staring at her. _Stop, just stop Scott! Its over! I can't give you any more chances! You blew it! _She told herself. "Okay class, pick a partner and work on page 266" the teacher announced. Scott got up slowly and came towards Mo. In a panic, Mo turned around and faced Charlie. Charlie was fiddling with his pencil and looked at her, his eyes brightened. "Hey Charlie lets be partners!" she said quickly, looking at Scott through the side of her eye. Scott stopped dead in his tracks and looked confused. "Okay!" Charlie said happily. They started working and were the first ones to finish, leaving Scott in a whirl-wind of confusion.

It was B period. Stella was supposed to be in Science. Instead she was hiding in the bathroom stall. She was waiting until she knew she would be marked absent. This was the beginning of her trouble streak. She was going to get caught by walking through the empty halls, so she would get detention and her mom would be called. Stella would get yelled at by her mom and get in trouble, and that would be her attention. It wasn't good attention, but it was attention well enough. Stella looked at her red plaid watch. 10:02, it was time to get in trouble. She held her backpack straps and glided into the halls

Wen wandered into B period, which was biology. He was unusually glad about biology today, because he would ask Olivia to be his lab partner. He would glide her hand to perfectly cut the dead frog, it feels like they were holding hands, and he liked that. He walked in and searched for the un-mistakable blonde beauty. She was nowhere to be seen. Wen went to his seat since it was time for class to start. He was now upset, because he would have to be paired with some idiot. The teacher went down the line and everyone said their partner's name. The teacher reached Wen. "Wendell, who will your partner be?" she said, ready to mark her clip-board. "Olivia White" he said. 2 girls in the front row chuckled. Wen looked at them and shot them and evil look that they didn't see. Jules and Patty constantly pestered Olivia. _One of these days you'll protect Olivia, and she will be grateful _he told himself. "Where if Miss. White?" the teacher asked him, "Oh she's not here today, but she will be back on Monday, probably" Wen told her uneasily. "Don't be silly, you'll be paired with Tommy" the teacher said, pointing to the Punk Rock drummer in the back. "What about Olivia?"Wen asked anxiously. "Miss. White will be paired with Patty and Jules" Wen flinched, and he knew what he would have to do, protect her like a superhero.

Olivia stood home today. She wasn't sick, she was upset. She woke up in the morning to Nancy gone. Normally Nancy would stay and sleep with her. But she was gone. Olivia looked everywhere and Nancy was gone. Once in her Grandmas sewing room, her grandma claimed the she didn't know where Nancy was, but Olivia could tell she was lying. Olivia began to the backyard, But Gram grabbed her shoulder. "You don't want to go out there" she said. "Why?" Olivia asked with tears welling up in her eyes. "Hun, go look if you want" she said and returned to her sewing, knowing a crying Olivia would run back to her in about a minute. Olivia went into the beautiful backyard, the normally breath-taking blue sky was gray, and the sun barely shined. Olivia turned under the big shady oak tree, and saw Nancy. Nancy was lying on her side. Olivia ran to her and scooped her in her arms. She could feel the lightest breathing coming from Nancy. She scooped her up and cradled her like a baby. "Nancy! You can't go! Don't go!" she repeated over and over again. Tears streamed down her face nonstop. She looked at Nancy and Nancy looked back. "I love you!" she choked. Nancy mewed once in agreement, and her eyes shut for good. "NO!" "NANCY NO!" Olivia screamed. "You can wake up! Wake up!" she screamed, shaking Nancy. But she knew the facts, Nancy was gone. Olivia dropped Nancy and ran into the house. She looked at her grandma through her tear filled eyes, and jumped into her Gram's lap and cried into her blouse, like she did when she was a little girl.

At the end of the school day, Charlie met the band outside. "Hi Mo, Hey guys!" Charlie greeted everyone. "Hey Charlie!" They all greeted back, except Wen. "What's up with you?" Charlie asked him skeptically. "Do you guys know where Olivia is?" Wen asked everyone, ignoring Charlie's question. "I haven't seen her all day" Mo answered him. Wen started walking away, determined to get to Olivia's house. "See Ya?" Stella said mockingly. "What's up with him and Olivia?" Mo asked Charlie. Charlie shrugged his shoulders. "So, what do you guys want to do today?" Stella asked them. "Want to head to Dante's?" Charlie asked them. Mo and Stella nodded in agreement.

Wen's POV:

_I have to see her. I have to see her, I NEED to see her! _Those were the only thoughts that had crossed Wen's mind as he made a direct beeline for Olivia's house. He didn't know why, but if he didn't see her he felt like he would explode. Once he got to her door he knocked hard with anticipation. Seconds later a short old woman answered the door. "Hello, Can I help you?" She spoke slowly. Wen's heart beat faster, feeling like he was going to explode again. "Yes, Hi I'm Wen, Olivia's friend, can I talk to her for a little?" he asked her fastly, looking over her shoulder for Olivia. "Oh Wen"! "I have heard much about you!" Her grandmother exclaimed. That caught Wen's attention. _She talks about me? _ "Olivia! Wen's here!" Gram called. No answer. Wen felt disappointed. "Um, Why don't you go in after her, she's in the backyard." Gram told him, opening the door wider for him to enter. "Thanks!" he yelled and ran through the cottage house and into the beautiful backyard.

A voice sweetly sang in the distance, it was singing about sorrow with the occasional hint of life and death. Wen followed the voice and found Olivia, lying under the Oak tree. Wen listened for a minute. _Her voice is just as beautiful as she is. _Wen got up the courage and walked over; he gently slid next to her. "Oh, hi Wen" she said, her voice filled with depression. She broke from her song and didn't even look at him; she just stared at the grass. "You okay?" he asked her, knowing the answer wasn't going to be good. "I'm fine" Olivia lied, but the tears started to flow, "No, no I'm not!" she admitted, putting her head into her hands and sobbed. Wen looked at her worriedly, _what do I do? _Wen finally settled on putting his arm around her. "What happened?" he asked her. "It was Nancy, she… she" Olivia tried to talk but couldn't even form the horrible words. "It's okay, shhh" he said soothingly. She placed her head on his shoulder and sobbed onto his t-shirt. It surprised him at first, but he gently stroked her head and her hair. Olivia looked up at him, "Thanks for being such a good friend" Olivia stuttered. Tears glistened off her cheeks. Wen lifted his right arm and wiped away her tears._This is it. _Wen looked at beautiful Olivia, and so did she. Their eyes locked and Wen knew what he had to do. Wen put his hand on the side of her face and brought her close and their noses touched. He kissed her pink lips passionately. She kissed him back sweetly. Their lips feeling warm on each others, something just felt magical and wonderful about that kiss.

Stella, Charlie and Mo laughed the night away at Dante's. After 10 minutes they scarfed down a whole pizza pie. Charlie told funny jokes that left the girls breathless. Charlie didn't feel nervous or tongue-tied around Mo anymore, He felt great. _I'm one smooth guy after all! _

Mo's POV

"Charlie you're killing me on the jokes!" I can't breathe!" she laughed. "You're freaking hilarious!" Stella gasped. Charlie joined and laughed too. **Beep! Beep! **Mo's phone went off. "It's… My Cousin Shelly" Mo said awkwardly. She and her cousin Shelly haven't seen each other in 3 years, and now she was suddenly calling her. Mo picked it up and went outside to converse in private, leaving Stella and Charlie alone.

"So…." Charlie began. "So…." Stella mimicked. "Why do you think Wen was in such a rush to see Olivia?" Charlie asked randomly. "Maybe they're in _loooooooveeeeeee" _Stella joked. "Yeah right"! Charlie joked with her. They laughed about the silly idea when Mo burst through the doors screaming in delight. "WHOOOOOOO!OH MY GOSH!" She screamed. "What?" Stella asked her. Mo rushed up and hugged Stella and Charlie. "MY COUSIN SHELLY HAS A FRIEND WHO WANTS TO SIGN US TO A RECORD LABEL!" She screamed delightfully. "OH MY GOD!" Charlie screamed. The three bounced around hugging and screaming, as everyone watched them oddly. Mo ran over to Charlie and kissed him on the lips! "What was that for?" he said, overcome with bliss. "I'm just so excited I could kiss anybody!" She shrieked as her and Stella bounced around, leaving him dumb-struck in his shoes. _Holy shit! Mo just kissed me! _

NEXT DAY:

Since it was Saturday everybody was home.

Charlie's POV:

Mo kissed me! On the lips! Does this mean she likes me? Well, she did say she would kiss anybody… but it was me! Charlie reached up and touched his lips. He could still feel that short kiss that lasted a mere 5 seconds, but those 5 seconds mine as well could be the world to Charlie.

MO's POV:

Was I really that excited that I kissed Charlie? Mo couldn't believe she did that. She was just so overcome with happiness; she just needed to kiss someone! _I'm sure Charlie will understand it was just for the hell of it, _But Mo wasn't so sure if it really was 'for the hell of it'. Did she really want to do that and the adrenaline rush made her? Mo couldn't decide if she was just too happy or if she was just theoretically waiting for that special moment?

Stella practiced guitar so much that she got blisters and calluses on her fingers. She just couldn't stop. The happiness of learning that soon she would be famous for her guitar playing made her so excited. But it made her most happy that soon, she would get the most attention. The braincases would now take a backseat to her mother. "FINALLY!" Stella shouted, and strummed on her guitar harder than before.

Wen (Who had not yet heard the news) edited a rap in his private journal. After him and Olivia kissed in her backyard, Olivia smiled her pretty smile and giggled. "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that" He laughed nervously. "Well, why didn't you?" she politely asked him. "I don't know I was being stupid" he laughed. She smiled, and that drove him insane. They sat under the tree together, his hand intertwined in hers. It was silent, but they didn't mind, they just listened to the birds, secretly staring at each other. After thinking of that moment, when looked down at the paper and saw he, once again doodled her name, but this time a giant heart wrapped around it.

Olivia was both Over-Joyed and depressed. She was so happy she finally knew how Wen felt about her, but was so un-happy about Nancy. Gram walked in and handed her a steaming cup of tea. Gram sat across from her and sipped her own tea. "So, That Wen boy seems nice" Gram told her. Gram was just about to ask them if they wanted Lemonade when she saw them kissing through the screen door. She smiled and went on with her day. She knew Olivia didn't see her and wanted to play around with the fact that she had spied on her first kiss. "Yeah, He's a real good guy" Olivia smiled. "Yeah, _real _good guy" Gram teased. "What do you mean Gram?" Olivia asked timidly. Olivia didn't know what Gram would do if she found her and Wen had kissed. "Nothing, so, is he a good kisser?" Gram teased. Olivia gasped. "Gram you're such a snoop!" She shouted, and then broke out laughing. "So how long have you liked him?" Gram asked her. "Oh, I don't know, awhile I guess" she said, lost in the thoughts of her first kiss, with someone she totally liked. "So, are you guy's boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Gram asked. Olivia shrugged, she would have to bring that up, but how she would find the courage to bring up such a touchy subject was a mystery.

Charlie had called Wen and gave him the news about being on a record label. Wen whooped with joy for a good 2 minutes, picking up his sister and whirling her around in the air, He ran into Dad and Sydney's room and screamed happily for 4 minutes; catching his breath he explained that he was going to be famous. Sydney and his father joined him in his whooping, and soon enough little Emily joined too. The happy family (and Sydney. Lol see what I did there) ran around the house, whopping like police sirens. After calming down Wen called Olivia and knew he had things to tell her.

**Phone conversation:**

**O: Oh hey Wen. –Nervous-**

**W: WE'RE GONNA BE FAMOUS! -Yelling-**

**O: What? –Laughing-**

**W: MO'S COUSIN'S FRIEND IS SIGNING US TO A RECORD LABEL!-overcome with joy-**

**O: OH MY GOD REALLY? –Happy as can be-**

**W: I know it's insane! –Calming down-**

**O: So um, should we celebrate? –nervous again-**

**W: How? –Indifferent-**

**O: I don't know, maybe throw a party? –Indifferent-**

**W: Should it be at my house, or yours? –indifferent**

**O: Well, my backyard is pretty big? –Hinting the kiss-**

**W: Oh yeah, under the oak tree is my favorite place in the world now –sweet talking-**

**O: Aw, I guess it's my favorite too… -blushing-**

**W: Alright, well I'll walk you to school on Monday, is that okay? –Sweet talking yet still nervous-**

**O: Sure, but why? –Hopeful-**

**W: I don't know, that's what girlfriend and boyfriends do right? –Hopeful-**

**O: Yeah, You're my boyfriend, sees ya soon? –Smiling-**

**W: Yup most definitely!, See ya soon….girlfriend.**

Wen hangs up. _See ya soon…. Girlfriend? What am I 5? _

Olivia almost died right in that spot by the wall phone. Wen is my boyfriend! _What if it doesn't work out? What about our friendship? What about the band? _Don't doubt yourself Olivia, he really likes you, and you really like him. This will all work out. Olivia ran into the living room and told Gram the news, after a short but awkward happy dance, she started planning the **CONGRATS LEMONADE MOUTH** Party.

Things looked bright for the band. They were getting signed to a record label. Olivia and Wen were hope-lessly happy, Stella would finally get some attention, and even though Mo was contemplating her feelings for Charlie, they couldn't be happier.


End file.
